Protective brother
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: Rydel met a guy name Shawn at the mall. What happen if Riker doesn't like him? What will Rydel do? Riker is very protective over his little sister. Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my another story! Hope u enjoy :D**

Rydel P.O.V.

Rydel P.O.V  
I woke up by a beautiful sunshine through my window. I saw my door open. It was Rocky.  
"Hey Del. Mom want you downstairs for breakfast" Rocky said.  
"K I'm coming" I moan while stretching. I stand up. Put my slippers on and then walk downstairs.  
"Morning mom" I smile.  
"Good morning Rydel. Your breakfast is on the table" She smile as she point my plate on table.  
"Thanks mom!" I sit down and eat eggs, toast and bacon.  
"Ok. So since is our day off from our tour. What you guys wanna do?" Riker ask while munching his toast.  
"Ooh! Shopping!" I clap excitedly.  
"NO!" Boys exclaimed.  
"Geez, tough crowd" I cross my arms pouting.  
"We can go to park and play basketball." Rocky shrugs. Boys nods.  
"Well you guys can go play basketball and I'll just call Laura to see if she wanna come to mall with me" I got up and put my plate in the sink.  
"Oh tell her I say hi!" Ross jump up and down like a 5 year old. I roll my eye before going upstairs. I dial the number.

L: "Hello?''

R: ''Hey is my Rydel''

L: "Oh hey Delly! What sup?''

R: "Nothing just wanna know if you will like to go to the mall?''

L: "Sure! Let me ask Vanessa. Hang on.''

R: "k.'' I can here Laura screaming her sister's name.

L: "She said ok! So we'll be there to pick you up in 5?''

R: "Sound great! See ya then!''

L: "K see ya!'' I hung up the phone and get ready. I went downstairs and see my brothers not here. They probably took off already. Brothers.

*At mall*

''Omg! Look at this Rydel!'' Laura show me a cute dress.

''Cute!'' I smile.

''Hi'' I turn around and see a tall skinny boy with black hair smiling.

''Hey'' I smile back. Wow he's so cute.

''I'm Shawn. What's your's?'' He ask holding out his hand.

''R-rydel'' I shake his hand smiling.

''Rydel. That a nice name'' He said.

''T-thanks'' I said.

''So Rydel,wanna go grab a pizza tonight?'' He ask.

''S-sure'' I nervously reply. Ok Rydel enough with the stuttering!

''Um here. Let me see your phone and i'll type down my number and my address'' I smile.

''Ok.'' He fish in his pocket to get his phone and handed to me. I type my number and my address down and then handed back to him.

''Cool. So pick you up at 7?'' He ask.

''Yea'' I turn around see Laura giving me a thumbs up. Then turn back to him.

''Ok see you then'' He wink and walk away. I walk up to Laura.

''Omg! He ask you out!'' She squeal. I nodded excitedly. We finish shopping and went home.

Riker P.O.V.

Ding dong!  
"Rocky go open a door" I said while play call of duty.

"Why can you?" He ask.

"Cause I'm busy killing the zombies" I said in 'Duh' tones. Rocky pause the game and give me the look.

"Fine" I sigh. I open a door and see a boy standing with a rose.

"Um may I help you?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yea. I'm Shawn and Uh I'm here for Rydel" He smile. Rydel? My little sister is going on a date with him? Uh no! Not gonna happen!

"Um actually she is-" I got cut off by Rydel.

"Here! I'm ready." Rydel came downstairs.

"Wow. You look beautiful". He said

"Thanks" She blush. Rydel about to follow him out but I stopped her.

"Rydel, i don't think he right for you." I whisper.

"Riker don't be silly. He's such a nice guy and very sweet." She smile at Shawn. He smile back. I can't let her go.

"No. You're not going!" I shook my head.

"Riker I'm 20 year old and I'm an adult so you can't make me!" She yell.

"What's going on here?" Mom walk in living room.

"Mom, Riker won't let me go on a date with Shawn!'' She complain.

"Riker please let your sister go. Is her first date" She sigh. I groans frustrating while running upstairs to my room and slam the door. Why can Rydel trust me?

Rydel P.O.V.

Riker ran upstairs and slam his door.

"Why he won't let me go?" I cross my arms.

"Well honey he just trying to protect you. " Mom sigh. I sigh. But I'm adult. I thought he trust me?

"Well go sweetie. Have fun" She led me out.

"Thanks mom" I walk to Shawn's car.

"Is everything ok?" He ask.

"Yea. Everything fine. Is just my brother being protective over me."I sigh. He nod.

*At pizza place*

"So. Tell me about yourself"Shawn said smiling. I smile back.

"Well I'm 20 year old. I have 4 brothers and I play a piano which is I'm actually in the band called R5 with my brothers and friend" I explain.

"Wow that's awesome! Ok my turn" He said.

"Well. I'm 21 year old. I have little sister. And I play drum and little bit of guitar." He explain.

"Cool. So is just you, your sister your mom and dad?" I smile. He faded his smile.

"Um. Actually is just my mom and sister. My dad passed away."He frown.

"Omg. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reminded you" I hold his hand.

"It's ok. You didn't know" He give me small smile. We finish eating and we pay the bill.

*At lynch's house*

We hold hands as we walking up to my front door.

"Thanks for the dinner. I have so much fun!" I said.

"Me too" He said looking in my eyes. We leans in about to kiss.

"Oh hey guys! You're back already" Riker open door. Great. Just great. He totally ruin our moment.

"Um I'll call you tomorrow? " Shawn ask.

"Yea." I nod. He smile. I smile back while walking inside.

"Shawn. " Riker grab Shawn's collar.

"I want you to be good to my sister. If you break her heart. I will break your face" He threaten him. I see Shawn in fear.

"RIKER LEAVE HIM ALONE! " I shout from inside. He sigh while letting him go and came inside.

"Ok look Rydel. I know you're adult but still! He isn't right for you! " Riker said following me upstairs.

"Shawn is a sweet guy! He will never hurt me. Beside I'm an adult and I can take care of myself! " I close my bedroom door. I can hear him sigh and walk away. I put my pajamas on and went to bed. Buzz Buzz. I slide my itouch and see a text from Shawn saying goodnight. I smile and text back. I put my phone on my night stand and went to sleep

**And my work here is done! What ya think? Please review for the next one! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the wait! I have huge writer block.**

Rydel P.O.V.

''ROSS SHOR LYNCH GET DOWN HERE'' Riker scream on top of his lung. We were eating breakfast and talking to each other. Then he look outside behind me and saw his bass floating in the pool. He was peed off.

''What did i do now?'' Ross came downstairs.

''I thought i told you not to touch my bass!?'' He yell.

''Sorry it just there was a giant bug trying to crawl up to me so i hit with it.'' He said.

''You need to stop being scaredy cat. Now you break it. You pay it!'' He shoved the bass to Ross's chest and stomp away to upstairs and slam his door.

''Really? Hit the bug with a bass and leave it in the pool? That all you can think?'' I cross my arms.

''Well i don't wanna use my guitar!'' He said. I shook my head. I feel a vibration of my phone in my pocket. I unlock my screen and read.

_**S: Hey want to go to park? :)**_

_**R: Sure :)**_

_**S: K see in 5 :D**_

I put my phone down and get ready.

*5 mins later*

_Honk honk_

He's here! I open door and about to walk out but...

''Where are you going?'' Riker ask.

''Oh umm just going to park with Shawn'' I replied.

''Rydel i don't think he isn't right for you'' He sigh.

''Why you don't trust me?" I ask crossing my arms.

''I do. It just that i don't want my baby sister to grow yet and you won't even need me to be there for you'' He said.

''Riker, i'm always gonna need you. You're my only big brother. And add it to best friend that i ever have.'' I hug him. He smile.

''Thanks sis'' He hug back. We pulled away.

''Well got to go. See you awhile'' I open door and left.

*At the park*

''Push me!'' I exclaimed while getting on swing.

''Ok'' He chuckle as he pushing me.

''So Rydel, you play piano for your band R5 right?'' He ask still pushing me. I nod.

''Maybe...*Stop the swing and stand in front of Rydel* if i can hear you play?'' He bit his lip.

''Sure" I smile. He smile back. We stay like that. His chocolate eye and his cute smile. The next thing i notice we start to leans in. We kiss. I swear i feel sparks. We pulled away. Omg. I just have my first kiss!

''Wow'' I bit my lip. He smile.

''You're a great kisser'' He said. I blush.

''Um do you wanna go to my place and watch me play?'' I ask. He nod. We hold hand and went to my house.

*At lynch's house*

We got home and i took him to my room to show him my piano.

''Here's my piano that i use for our band'' I show him.

''Awesome! Let me hear you play'' He said. I nod and start playing.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe!

''I love it! You have an amazing voice'' He smile.

''Thanks'' I blushes. We both leans in but the sound of vibration interrupted us. Shawn grab his phone and reading his text.

''Sorry that was my mom. She have to go somewhere and i have to watch my sister till she get back" He sigh.

''Ok i'll walk you to the front door.'' I said. We went downstairs and i open a door for him.

''Thanks for sharing with me. You're an amazing singer'' He smile. I smile back. We leans in to kiss.

''Woah what's this?'' Riker walk in the living room. Thanks for ruining our moment.

''Um we're just uhmm...'' I start.

''Kissing?'' Riker finish for me.

''Pretty much yes.'' I said.

''Um i better go so call you later?'' Shawn ask about to walk out. I nod. He wave goodbye and leave. I close door and hit Riker's arm.

''Thanks for ruining our moment!'' I angry walk off.

''Hey i'm sorry but is my job to keep a look out" He follow me.

''Riker i thought we talk about this?'' I sigh. He sigh also and walk away upstairs past Rocky.

''What up with him?'' He ask pointing behind him.

''Nothing. Just being protective brother'' I roll eyes.

''Oh well do you know where's Ross at?'' He ask getting a bottle of water.

''At Laura's house'' I replied.

"WHAT?'' He spit take. Is he jealous?

"Rocky are you ok?'' I ask worry.

''Y-yeah. I'm totally fine.'' He laugh nervously.

''You're jealous are you?'' I smirk.

''Pfft whaaat? No! I'm just wondering.'' He rub his neck. I giggles.

''Somebody need a jelly inside their belly'' I sing.

''I'm not jealous! Now excuse me. I'm gonna go for a walk'' He walk out the door. Haha he's totally jealous.

**What ya think? Does Rocky need a jelly inside his belly? ;)**

**Rocky: I'm not jealous! Is just a question ok!?**

**Me: Suuuuure. Like Rydel said. You need a jelly inside your belly ;)**

**Rocky: -.-**

**Lol review for the next one or no cookies :P XD**


End file.
